Chatterbox
by mist8ke
Summary: Hermione gets an apprenticeship with Severus in her final year. She is nervous and copes in the only way she knows how. By speaking, incessantly. Snape finds her habit to be quite endearing.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore had dropped off a list of possible candidates for the potions apprenticeship for Snape to look over. While he had no intentions of taking on an apprentice, he knew he had to because all the other teachers were. And despite his own feelings towards it, he knew that in the end, it was supposed to help the whole rebuilding wizarding society.

The list was quite a good one. Knowing Snape's dislike of all student, Dumbledore had given him the first pick. It was probably because he owed Snape for the whole, 'let's fake the old fool's death and have everyone hate Snape thing'.

The list was compiled of all 6th, 7th and 8th year students. It was about two feet long but it did not take more than 10 minutes for Snape to narrow down the list of candidates to 6 names. The 6th years had all been crossed out as he had no wish to teach a student who had not finished their schooling. Then there were the lazy one, the brownnosers, the chatty ones, and those who wanted to kill him. The list was then composed of the following students.

- Hannah Abbott

- Hermione Granger

- Felicity Grant

- Luna Lovegood

- Theo Nott

- Draco Malfoy

He reluctantly removed Malfoy because the boy had gone through enough and was most likely still in the middle of processing it all. It would be a waste of time for both of them. The he scratched out Lovegood, Abbott and Grant because he knew they were better in other subjects than potions, despite their hard work. They lacked a certain passion for the arts. Finally, he was left with Nott and Granger. He was really leaning towards Nott.

As he approached Nott about the apprenticeship he saw a mass of brown hair rushing past him and stopping in front of Nott. The chatted quietly for a bit before parting ways. They seemed to be on good terms.

"Nott," Snape called towards the boy quietly.

Theo spun around and face his professor and instantly his face became stoic but filled with respect.

"Professor," he greeted. "How may I help you?"

"The will soon be a potions apprenticeship position available," Snape began. "Would this be of interest to you?"

Nott paused for a moment and his mask broke just a little for Snape to know that the offer was not appreciated.

"Actually Proffesor, I believe I know someone who would be interested," Nott said diplomatically. "Hermione Granger has been discussing with me her lack of plans after Hogwarts. I believe she would make a wonderful candidate for you to consider."

Snape nodded and walked away.

So Nott had other plans for next year. Well, that only left the Granger girl. At least she was intelligent, mature and most importantly a very quiet individual. It also didn't hurt that she has become more diplomatic and gained the friendship of many Slytherin such as Nott. She may not be the typical Gryffindor after all. She would have to do.

The following day, Snape asked her to stay behind after class. There was no use delaying it. The faster he gets it over with, the better.

"Ms. Granger," he began finally. "Would you perchance be interested in a potions apprenticeship?"

Once she stopped gapping like a fish out of water, she nodded her head slightly. Snape had to smirk at this. She was going to be fun to have around. Not that Snape did anything fun.

"You may start tomorrow," he said and the dismissed her.

For the rest of the day and the day following it, Hermione was a mess. She could not get over how excited and nervous and scared she was. The chance to work with the best potion master in all of England and he was the definition of a Byronic hero. She read books about men like him. She knew that she would inevitable bugger this up, but it was going to be wonderful until she does.

"Professor?" She called out as she entered the classroom.

"Come in and close the door," he said softly in his oh-so-melodic voice. Once she complied he looked up from his work. "You're late."

"I was in Herbology, in the Greenhouse, the one farthest from the school, because Ron and Harry were late and I usually work with them so I move to the other…. But you don't care about that. But please know that I was planning on being here on time and that it is not a reflection of who I am or will be. Which you must know because you are a good judge of character. And I have an alarm set….."

She paused and turned beet red. Snape looked at her stoically.

"Are you quite finished Ms. Granger?" he asked. There was a slight hint of humour in his voice.

"Yes, sorry," she said shortly.

He opened his own potions book and told her that they would be brewing Pepper Up potions for the infirmary as the flu season was upon them.

"You may add the lacewing flies and let it simmer now," Snape ordered her and he sat on top of the lab table next to the one they were working on.

Hermione did as he asked and started to look at the bottle fondly.

"You know, I always like Lacewing flies. Not in the creepy way that some people find things sexually attractive. Not that you were thinking about it. Anyway, it just has fun childhood memory. You know I brewed Polyjuice potion….." she caught herself and stopped. "I once brewed it in my 6th year, like all the other students."

Snape smirked.

"Gryffindors are not the sliest people," he said in what sounded like a teasing tone. But Hermione that it could not be true. "Tell me, Ms. Granger, your rambling, is it a newfound talent or have you just hid it very well?"

"Well," Hermione blushed. When Snape did not say anything she assumed he really wanted to know. "I've always talked a lot. I think it's because my parents and peers never listened to me when I was younger. So I feel the need to prove myself. I should stop being so chatty, I know. I get this way sometimes. I'll stop, I will."

"I would appreciate it if you tried to refrain yourself," Snape asked her in a congenial tone.

While they both wished that was the end to her chatter, it was not. When told not to speak excessively, she resorted to fidgeting and bouncing her legs up and down. This, in turn, bothered Severus Snape even more than the chattering.

It took a while but eventually, Snape got used to it.

A few month into her apprenticeship, Snape realised something very interesting. The extent of Hermione's rambling seems to be directly proportionate to the distance between them.

Completely by accident, one day, Snape tried to teach Hermione a better stirring technique and moved behind her to lead her through it. She suddenly spoke at an unbelievable speed that Severus could barely catch up to what she was saying. Something about her familiar and Ron's rat.

As he moved away, he realised she would slow down her speech and once he was across the room, she would begin apologizing for talking too much and becomes very quiet.

He decided that he rambling was due to her nerves. Snape knew he was an unnerving person.

Since he began to develop a certain fondness for the bushy haired Gryffindor, Snape decided that he had to do something about her getting nervous around him. He decided that showing her that he was human and vulnerable would ease her nerves.

The following week Severus divulged to her that he had a sweet tooth and that he often brewed stomach calming potions to allow him to eat the candy but not get stomach aches. Following this, he admitted that he did not have the best of childhoods and did not get to eat much sweets as a child. Which might explain why he ate so much now. After this conversation she brought his a large bag of Honeyduke's Best Chocolate and began to bring any sweets she received from home to share with him.

Severus' favourite memory of sweet now because the day Hermione had brought in macarons. Not the coconut ones, but the ones from France.

"My parents are in France, which means I won't get to go home for the holidays. Not that I want to. I feel like ever since they found out that I was a witch, we've become distant," she paused to breathes and open the box of treats to them to share. Severus sat down on the worktable and readied himself for her chatter. "Anyway, I know they feel guilty about it. And in a way, I'm okay with it. I love Hogwarts and they still have to send me gifts. Oh, I sound like a spoiled brat. Speaking of, these are delicious! Not to mention that as I eat them I feel like a giant eating a tiny hamburger, which tastes like chocolate. Oh how I wish I were bigger or taller. You used to scare me, with all the grandeur and the robe billowing. Not that you're not intimidating now, but I like the intimidating now. Not in a weird way or anything."

She stopped and walked to the other end of the room to the sink to wash her hands off the stickiness and most likely clear her head.

"I'm glad these sweets make you feel like a giant," Severus finally replied.

Hermione had to laugh at this. Out of all the things she had just said, he remembered the bit about being a giant. He was an odd one. But Hermione began to like his oddness and his snarkiness.

On a particular Wednesday, their relationship changed drastically, as far as Severus was concerned. Hermione had entered the lab that day, happy as usual. But there was a distinct extra cheerfulness about her. He thought nothing of it of course, at least, not until she began to speak.

"So I think you would be proud of me," she started as she began stirring the potion clockwise. "I was with Theo Nott today and he introduced me to Blaise. And what a stellar guy he is. Always so proper and charming. I should really learn from him. Even his name is French for a cool attitude."

"Ms. Granger, as much as I wish to hear about your day, do take care with the potions, you are two stirs until completion," Snape said sharply.

While this was the norm for them, where she would chatter and he would stop her sharply with a command, this was the first time he stopped her because he did not enjoy her chatter.

For some reason, the talk of Blaise made Snape feel like his stomach was filled with lead and he had an ach in his jaw. Or was that just him grinding his teeth too much.

"Right," Hermione replied, not at all offended. Once she stopped she continue to chatter away. But this time on a different subject. It appears that Blaise was not worth more than once ramble. Severus was quite glad about this fact.

Severus Snape knew he was in trouble when he considered ways to poison Blaise Zabini discreetly. He knew that is was only a fantasy and opted to not think more of it. After all, it wasn't as if she were dating him or anything. And even if she were, Snape knew that he had no claims over her.

The very next day, Severus realised that there was something distinctly wrong with Hermione Granger. While she was still the same happy Gryffindor, she appeared to be more subdued. When Severus approached her, her breathes hitched a little but she did not ramble.

"Ms. Granger?" Snape finally called her out.

"Yes?" she replied simply.

"Is everything alright?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course," she replied, again very simply, and returned to work.

A feeling very close to dread settled into Severus. He had to fix this and he had to do it fast, before he lost his little chatter box.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus never liked the word stalking. But it seemed to be the only word that he could use, albeit reluctantly, to describe his recent activities.

Twice he found himself standing behind a bookshelf and browsing a little bit too long when he notices Hermione. The most notable instance of this type of event occurred when he stood in the isles of the Divination books for an hour simply observing Hermione. It may also have something to do with the fact that Blaise had dropped by.

Severus watched as they discussed something quietly. They seemed to invariably begin to lean towards each other. They seemed to have cast a spell so that he did not hear what they were saying.

It was when Blaise had reached out to take Hermione's hand and kissed it that Snape snapped out of his daze. He swept past their table and stopped right behind Hermione's seat.

"I hope I am not disturbing anything," Snape said in the most honest tone he could muster. When Blaise sat up straighter and nodded towards Snape politely, he revelled in the satisfaction. "Mr. Zabini, do you not have somewhere to be?"

And just like that, Blaise scrambled away.

"That was unnecessary," Hermione stated bluntly.

Snape tensed. She had never spoken to him in this way before. Was she angry with him? It was probably all Blaise's fault. He needed to do something quickly.

"Ms. Granger, would you please walk with me to my classroom," he said from behind her. When he sensed her tense and her breathing hitched, he smirked. "I need to speak with you, privately…"

Hermione held her breath until she felt Severus move away from her. She pushed back the chair, cringing at the noise it made. And ducked out towards the exit of the library.

As she passed Severus, he offered her his arm, as he began to do as of late. It was such a chivalrous action that it never ceased to surprise her. She hooked her arm in his and let him lead her towards the dungeon.

During their walk down, Snape pondered over what to say to her to make her stay. Maybe he could offer her an offer she couldn't refuse. Like an apprenticeship leading to a Potions Mistress or the chance of a life time. He was a Slytherin, he could paint a future for her that will make her more ambitious and passionate than anyone.

When they reached the door to the lab be was quite stunned that Hermione had not said a single word. Not that it was a good or bad thing. But it felt as if a slight part of him missed it.

"Please sit," he said as he waved towards the chair across the table from himself.

"S-so, what are we here to discuss?" Hermione asked properly. The slight stutter was not missed. Snape knew that the same nervous Hermione was still there. She just hid it better. He wondered why. She had never felt the need for it before. It was Blaise, Snape thought angrily.

"I am here to proposition you," Severus teased. The only thing that gave him away was the slight twitch of his lips. It was almost a smiled and it made Hermione's heart flutter.

"What about?" she replied diplomatically.

"An apprenticeship," Severus stated and then elaborated. "A real one. I believe you would make a great Potion Mistress. However, you would need to continue living here for the duration of the apprenticeship. It would be quite detrimental to your social life. I understand that it is a difficult decision. But it would be well worth it to be a Potion Mistress, to be able to brew fame and bottle glory. To put a stopped in death."

Snape paused and when Hermione said nothing, he continued.

"Of course, you may take a few days to think this over," he added kindly. And to himself, he thought of all the interesting potions and potions techniques that he could bait her with during the following days.

"Yes!" Hermione shouted quite suddenly. "I'd love to. Oh, how marvelous. I didn't know what I would do after Hogwarts, but now, now I have this. I cannot tell you how incredibly grateful I am for this chance, sir. I promise to do my very best!"

Snape had to crack a smile. Hermione almost expected his face to crack as this foreign emotion appeared on his face, but it didn't. Instead Severus looked quite handsome, she thought. She marveled at the many things that have changed in their relationship. How she had stopped thinking of him as a professor, but as Severus.

In addition, they seemed to have a closer physical relationship as well. Not one that was inappropriate, of course, not for the lack of dreaming in Hermione's part. She just wished that he would notice her change in attitude. Of course, her rambling did not help.

"I believe that, in light of our recent, rather future, development, I would like for you to call me Severus. Only in private, of course, until you finish the term."

Hermione grinned at him and nodded enthusiastically.

The remainder of the year passed quite quickly. With the NEWT review plans Hermione had, she had to cut down on lab hours with Severus. She was sad about it, but did not let it affect her work. Severus seems to be a lot nicer to her as well. He would often ask about her day and when she did start to ramble, he did not seem to mind. However, Hermione knew he was simply being polite and quickly stopped herself.

The graduation ceremony was underway and both Severus and Hermione were nervous in their own way. Hermione had graduated with the highest scores in her class and in the last decade. Her marks were not her worries. She was nervous about the summer coming up, in which she would be in her new close quarters, with Severus.

Severus on the other hand was feeling guilty. He didn't even know that was a feeling he was able to feel. Well at least not until he realised how he had trapped Hermione to him and her sudden lack of a social life. While she could blame the NEWTs for some of it, Severus could not shake off the feeling that she was not living her life to the fullest.

As the graduation ceremony ended, the Great Hall turned into a celebratory room. Parents, graduating students and teachers celebrated the end of the school term. Severus scanned the hall and found that the person he was looking for was trying with all her might to hide in the corner of the room.

"Congratulations Ms. Granger," Severus greeted her as he offered her a glass of butter beer.

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione acknowledged. "Have you filled in your hourly quota of socialising?"

"I'm feeling festive for once," Severus admitted finally. "How about you? You seem to be avoiding all the festivities."

"As it happens, I am enjoying your company," she replied boldly. And then ducked her head and blushed.

Severus enjoyed the moment that she admitted she liked him and tried to savage it.

"I have found myself to enjoy your company as well," he admitted. "I believe we will have a productive summer. As most ingredients are best collected during this time. Will you be requesting a vacation at any time this summer?"

"I'm glad," she replied happily. "And I am so excited about this summer. I won't need a vacation. Maybe more lax schedule so I may fit in some pleasure reading time. I mean, I don't have much to do this summer. And I don't want to lie to you because I can't, Slytherin and Gryffindor. So the truth is that I have nowhere to go. My parents are going to be in America for the summer for a dental conference and I have no wish to stay in a muggle neighbourhood alone. And…. Oh dear, I've had too much to drink, even if it were butterbeer and I am talking too much again."

"I don't mind," Severus told her in mock secrecy. "I am glad you are in a talking mood. I actually have something to discuss with you."

"Of course," she conceded. "Would you prefer we speak about it in your office?"

"You wish to leave this celebration so soon?" he asked almost shocked.

"This scene is getting old," Hermione mumbled morosely before drinking the last of her butterbeer and taking Severus' arm.

Severus supported Hermione as she walked clumsily.

"Pray tell Ms. Granger," Severus bent towards her to say. "How many drinks have you had exactly?"

"Enough to stop being nervous around you," she replied giggling. "You know you make me so nervous sometimes. I often dream of the day I can talk to you as a peer. But I just can't-"

Severus stopped her as they entered his office and settled her down onto a sofa. He sat across from her and observed her.

"I believe we have many conversations," Severus argued lightly. "Only in our conversations, you do most of the talking and I simply enjoy listening. It's our system."

"I don't like out system," Hermione straight out told him.

Severus felt a stab of guilt as she said this. Of course, she was unhappy because of him. He had made her live here and give up her social life. Maybe he could give her back her social life and have her keep her apprenticeship.

"I believe we can improve the system," Severus expanded. "You will have quarters in the dungeon but they are big enough to accommodate guest. If you would like to invite your peers over, I will ensure you have privacy."

"I thank you for you generosity but I probably will not need it," Hermione said morosely. "Ron and Harry are already established in their careers and we've drifted away, while I have been here. I don't have many other friends. So will be just you and me. Me and you. You and I."

Severus looked at her oddly and nodded uncertainly.

"What about Mr. Zabini," Severus finally worked up the courage or maybe the lack of pride to ask. "I had been led to believe that you two had been close friends."

"Oh, Blaise?" Hermione said a little hysterically. "We're just acquaintances. He's helping me with a little problem of mine. There is nothing between us. None whatsoever. Nada."

Severus suddenly begins to understand the whispered meetings that he had seen. Her sudden change in behaviour after she began talking to Blaise. She had tried to become the best little apprentice possible. Silly witch. Making him enjoy her chatter and then suddenly giving him silence. It was simply cruel.

Snape smiled.

Yes, it was a real smile. Not a smirk or a facsimile of a smile.

Hermione smiled back uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" she asked a little afraid of the full on grin Severus was sporting.

"I am happy, truly happy," was all Severus said before he stood up and started pacing around the room like a caged animal.

"I had spent month trying to find an explanation to your sudden change in demeanour." Severus said exasperated.

"Do you approve?" she asked shyly and not without a tinge of pride.

"Actually," Severus tried to explain gently. "I have come to rather enjoy your chatter."

"Really?" Hermione exclaimed happily as she turned around to face the pacing man. She stood up and went up to him. She held on to his arms so he would stop pacing and smiled up at the infuriating man.

"I have tried so hard to make you like me," Hermione tried to explain.

He stopped her.

"I am already very fond of you," he whispered hoarsely. He could barely believe this was happening. Maybe the two butterbeer and the Firewhiskey shot was getting to him.

"How fond?" Hermione asked nervously, almost afraid of the answer. "Because I think I am very fond of you as well."

And without thinking, Severus Snape spilled out all of the things he had wanted to say to her for the past months. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was her Gryffindor mannerism that were rubbing off.

"I find that I would be unable to survive a single day without hearing your voice. At some time during out time together you have become a constant in my life. I have never had someone who would engage me in conversations daily, at least not since my childhood and that ended fairly early. I find myself unable to part with you for a long period of time and when you are with another man, I want to walk up and claim you. I know I am not the most handsome nor the most charming. I believe if you are looking for those qualities you should go see Mr. Zabini. However, I am willing to give up all that I have to permanently attach you to my side. But I cannot. It would be too selfish for me to do this to you.

So I ask that you consider my proposal and decide for yourself what would bring you joy in life. No matter what you choose, please know that you will always have this apprenticeship. You may even Obliviate me should it make it less awkward for you. I simply wish for you to remain…. You. I would like for us to be friends. I mean in a way we already are. But I would like it greatly if you saw me as a man as well. Nothing has to come from it. I would just like for you to think of me in a different light. In exchange I will do by utmost to teach you all that I know in Potions and help you achieve your Masters. And I will always be there for you. I will never turn my back to you no matter what happens. And even if we remain only friends, I will still do all I can to help you.

I just want you to see me as an equal. I am not intimidating. I do enjoy intimidating others. It is not one of my better traits. But I do not want to intimidate you. I want to protect you from myself and anyone who could hurt you. I want you to strive in life and life it to its fullest and I am at a lost for words for all of the feelings I have felt in the past months about you. It seems that you have bewitched me quite completely and there is nothing that I would not do to make you happy now."

"Severus," Hemione said meekly. "I don't know what to say."

He held his breath waiting for the inevitable rejection. She did not like him in the same way. Maybe she only wanted friendship. He would live with that. It would be painful, but it wouldn't be the first time.

"No," Severus stopped her with a hand. "I apologize. It was unnecessary and I should not have said it."

Hermione smiled. And this time is was Severus' turn to look confused.

"I don't want either of us to forget this moment," she stated quite fiercely. "Today will be the day I remember forever. It is the best day, so far, of my life. I reject your proposition, Severus, because as a Slytherin you should be ashamed of having such low ambitions. I don't want friendship, wait…. Yes I want friendship… but I also want more. To be blunt, I find you attractive, so attractive. I am not intimidated by you, I am… I am turned on by you. I had asked Blaise to help me improve so you may like me more. Because I already saw you as a man and I wanted the same thing as you all along. And I am so glad we had alcohol and enough liquid courage to reveal this to each other because I am undoubtably and most ardently in love with you-"

Hermione was cut off as Severus Snape wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her passionately. When her shock wore off, Hermione returned the kiss feverently. She had dreamed of this moment but they all seem to pale in comparison. Finally, Severus parted reluctantly from Hermione's lips. She was wearing a dazed smile.

"Wow," she murmured.

"Do continue," Severus teased. "I believe you were admitting your undying love for me."

"I… I don't remember what I was saying," Hermione said absentmindedly and hoping that he would simply kiss her again. And maybe more.

"It seems that I have broken my little chatterbox, and here I was telling her how fond I was of her," Severus said in a mock hurt tone.

"Maybe if you kiss me, I will suddenly work again," Hermione flirted.

Severus did not need to be asked twice and immediately complied.

The couple was not seem until a week later by Dumbledore who under duress from Minerva, had to floo Severus' room to simply check that they were alive. Although, Dumbledore did ensure her that food was constantly being consumed by the inhabitants of the dungeon. They were simply in no mood to interact with others. It was only when Minerva noticed Severus' state of undress and a giggling female in the background that she realised what was happening.

Severus unabashedly told the woman to mind her own damn business and let him enjoy his happiness.


	3. Note

Since I still have not figured this website out completely and do not know how to reply to review, I would like to take this chance to thank the 2 lovely people who have reviewed. I have decided to end this story here as it is because it was short and sweet. Maybe someday, I will actually revise it or make it longer. On that note, anyone willing to Beta/ edit this thing is welcome.

Glad you read this story!

Cheers,

M.


End file.
